Together Again
by IncrowdFan
Summary: Two strangers meet
1. The Meeting

Title: The Game

Author: IncrowdFan

Rating: R 

Pairing: Hermione/Draco

Notes: AU Fic, maybe it will change

Archive: Please ask me first

She didn't know why she was at the party. Her friend that she had met during her little vacation before she went to go to a graduate muggle school had talked her into going to this muggle party.. She sat in the corner looking around at everyone else. She had graduated from Hogwarts the year before and everyone had seemed o hit it big. Harry was off playing for Britian's Quidditch team, Ron went with his brother Charlie and was researching dragons and Ginny was finishing off her last year at Hogwarts. Hermoine's plan was to major in journalism and either work for some muggle newspaper or if she was able to get accepted to a Witch or Wizard college she could work for the prophet. She sighed and put her elbows on the table idly playing with her straw in the plastic cup that she had. She didn't notice the boy sit next to her until; she felt the cushion beneath them shift as he slid over.

"Hello" he whispered in her ear. She had never felt anything like it before, the soft tickling of his breath she shivers down her spine. "What is a beautiful girl like you end up her all alone?" he asked. She couldn't find the voice to answer him. Who knew just a simple conversation with someone affect her so severely? She licked her lips quickly and replied "No one asked, I don't exactly fit into this kind of crowd. What's your name?" He laughed softly dodging her question "Well I never would have thought….kindred spirits in the same place." He hand wandered up her arm to brush a lock of hair from her face. "You're a vision, did anyone ever tell to that?" 

A soft blush crept up her face and whispered "No." He let his face drop and slowly left a trace of soft kisses till he reached her sweet lips. She was melting, that was the only way she could put it, it felt amazing, she was going to ask his name, but once he reached her lips that thought was erased from her mind.

He slowly nibbled and sucked on her pouty lips , loosing himself in the sensation of the girl. He never felt anything like it, he had seen her all through their school days and she to be in such a situation he found that he loved it and now craved more wishing that he had made this type of move earlier. His lips slowly moved from her soft mouth and slowly made their way up her jaw line until he found himself nibbling on her earlobe, slowly sucking on it making her whimper.

Her hands traveled all over his arms. Her right played with his hair at the nape of his neck, swirling it in her fingers and he did wonderful things to her body, as her left was griping his right bracing herself

He traveled down the column of her neck giving it kisses. He traveled back up and slowly licking the shell of her ear and whispered "Wanna play a game?" he asked 

She trembled at those words, hell he could recite the alphabet and still make is sound sexy. "What kind of game?" she asked. He nuzzled her neck and slowly gave it a lick. That act alone made her tense up. Her hands brushed his chest. She felt the muscles underneath the shirt and reveled in them as she let her hand dance across his chest.

His eyes dropped and looked at the small hand traveling across his chest. Her tentative strokes cause him to groan .

She gave him a small smile, she couldn't believe that she could resurrect those feeling in a boy especially about one she had only known for less than thirty minutes. She was relieved that she could feel the strong heartbeat that lay beneath her hand.

His lips brushed against her collar bone and answered her simply "It is called Trust"

She smiled "How do you play?" she asked

He grinned into her neck as his hand settled down on her knee. He slowly started to massage it as his fingers curled underneath and stroked the soft skin that lay underneath. He whispered into her ear and asked "Do you trust me?"

She started to bite her lower lip, the sensations were slowly driving her insane. "Yes" she whispers. His head moves back to her neck bathing it in kisses, and licks. His hand travels up her thigh under the mid thigh skirt she was wearing, as he whispers those four words that have made her a slave to his touch. "God yes" his had travels over her skirt and settles on her hip, his thumb tracing small circles into her skin. "Yes" she says again. His fingers travel under her shirt slowly touching the softest skin as he traveled upward.

She started to tense up, the thought of where she was knocked her back into reality. He noticed her change and whispered into her ear "You don't want to cause a scene would you? I bet all those girls would want to do this, be what they arent, what they want to be. Be wild, who cares what others would think."

"But they would think I'm a …." she was cut off by his next words

"Who cares…" he looked into her eyes "I see a passionate, wanton girl who I am glad I came to know"

She began to stutter "But we don't even kno……."

"I know everything about you, family, friends, what you really are.." he whispered

"Oh god…." she whimpered, quickly closing her eyes. Could it one of Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named minions? Here she was trapped in a booth with someone who could possibly killer her. What was she going to do?

"Shhh,shh ,shh" he whispered "Its nothing bad" he tried calming her, he didn't mean for it to go the way it did. He softly kissed her lips and whispered "Lets just say I'm a friend."

"What to you mean?" she said trying to compose herself. Still her eyes were tightly closed. 

He smiled as his hand left its place from under her shirt. He softly cupped her face and slowly French kissed her. Her eyes fluttered open and reveald her mystery man. He pulled back and smiled. "You don't even remember me? Draco Malfoy?."


	2. New Revelations

Title: Revelations

Author: IncrowdFan

Rating: R 

Pairing: Hermoine/Draco

Notes: AU Fic, maybe it will change

Archive: Please ask me first

Hermoine couldn't believe her eyes. Draco Malfoy? Here? With her mind spinning she jumped up and started to leave. Without hesitation Draco followed her out trying to keep up with her.

"'Moine! Wait up!" he said as he grabbed her arm to spin her around.

As she came face to face with Malfoy, without warning he hand flew up and slapped him. "You fucking bastard" she spat With her eyes ablaze she turned back around and started to walk off leaving him standing there with a shocked look on his face.

'What the hell have I done?' Malfoy thought. "Great first impression" the thought. With his shoulders slack he walked off into the other direction in search of a Muggle cab to take him back home.

:: The next Day::

As day broke everything seemed the same, well to everyone else. Hermoine had been up half the night trying to figure out what had transpired between her and Malfoy the night before. 

"What was he up to?" she kept asking herself. She couldn't believe he would play with someone's emotions like that. Sure during her last few years at Hogwarts she had developed a crush on the popular Slytherin, no one knew about it , who could she tell? Ron? Harry? They would surely kill him since they would think that he did something to create that crush in her. She couldn't tell Ginny, as much as she loved her like a sister she couldn't keep a secret. So there is stayed buried inside of her. She was almost over it too, until last night.

He had changed though she knew it. After their last battle with Voldemort his family had suffered a huge problem. They had lost all their money and in Voldemorts' last attack they had lost their lives. From the rumors she had found out that Draco was living in the Muggle world and not in the wizard one. She had concluded that he was probably on the run from the Ministry or in fear of Voldemorts' followers that had not been captured.

As she shook the thoughts of Malfoy out of her head she got up and was getting ready for a class that she had in an hour. She was about to leave when she heard a tapping at her window. She walked over and pulled up the blinds to reveal a beautiful eagle. She opened the window so it would come in, and also her nosy neighbors wouldn't think anything was unusual She looked at the delivery the eagle had brought her, it was a beautiful silk package. She reached out and untied it from the bird.

She sat down at a nearby table and unraveled her package. Inside lie four beautiful roses all a dark navy blue. "Oh my…"

She whispered, whoever it was from knew her favorite flower. She reached for the card that had been under the flowers. As she opened and began to read the card she was shocked to find what was written inside.

_Hermoine-_

_I apologize for my actions the night before. From your reaction I can tell that you think that is was a prank of some sort, but I assure you that it wasn't. I saw you last night at that party and I had to come over, there is something about you that I have always wanted to be with. I have had feelings for you for quite awhile, ever since Hogwarts. I know this revelation isn't and excuse for all the teasing I had given you all those times but I hope we can look past childish antics of the past. I would like you to accompany me to dinner tomorrow night at 8 o'clock at the Italian restaurant at the corner of your street. Please reply soon._

-Draco Malfoy

Hermoine couldn't believe it. Malfoy was asking her out on a date? She read through the letter once more trying to make her decision. She took a deep breath and wrote her reply.

Draco-

I accept you apology, and I will meet you at 8 o'clock tomorrow night at Celia's .

-Hermione 

She stood back up and tied the letter back to the bird and let him fly out the window. Now all she had to do was find something to wear and get those annoying butterflies out of her stomach. How could a letter affect her so much?


End file.
